


Wolf Gang and the Trickster

by TimelessFox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crime, Dancing, F/F, M/M, Minor panic attack, alternate universe mob, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessFox/pseuds/TimelessFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when everything you thought was real became twisted; it became your worst nightmare. Well, been there, done that.  Do not want to repeat it.  This is the story how I accidentally became the girlfriend of the youngest most powerful mafia leader. Remember the key word there is accidentally. It was an accident, I swear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Gang and the Trickster

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first teen wolf Fic, please be kind. Yes, all of of the grammar errors are mine. Sorry, I tried my best. Alright, this was just for fun one day and because I wanted to write a femslash mob/mafia fic since they are rare and I needed my fix of crime plus romance with a dash of angst. Well I hope you enjoy it!! 
> 
> P.S.  
> Unfortunately none of the characters are mine they belong to the creators of Teen wolf.

“Come on, Kira. You know I won so that means I get to pick what we are doing tonight.” Complained Stiles, fingers clasped together, begging with his bottom lip jutted out.

“Don’t give me that wounded puppy dog look; you know it’s my weakness.” Kira paced back and forth in front of him. Stiles just grinned triumphantly and let out a small whoop, while bouncing with excitement. “Ugh. Fine.”

“Yes! Thank you! Okay now get ready, we are going dancing!”

“Dd-dancing” Kira stuttered. “Umm, like clubbing or like salsa dancing”, Kira silent begged not clubbing, please be just ordinary dancing, like the polka, or even line dancing.

“As in a club with booze, I know the owner. Well sort of, I know a person whose is of relation with them” Stiles clarified, smile widened. _This night is going to suck_ , thought Kira.

*

They arrived at a place called “Wolfden” it was located on the outskirts of town, in a warehouse. The sign itself was well hidden; if Stiles had not pointed it out to her then she would have assumed it was just an abandoned warehouse.

“Where did you meet this guy, again?” Kira asked Stiles while they step closer to the building into the line forming, she could hear the vibration of the bass from the music playing inside. Earlier this week Stiles, ran into someone named Derek Hale, and who according to Stiles, is hottest person to ever lived, and whose glare and scowl just makes him even more attractive. Whatever that means, I try not to question Stiles and his weird poetry about Derek.

“He used to go to my high school; his sister, Cora was in my grade while he was senior to my freshman. I think he was the first one to question my sexuality. Anyway, his uncle owns this place, so he invited me. Can you believe it? My high school crush, invited me. Meeee. Dreams really do come true. ” Stiles stared off in the distance, no doubt daydreaming about him. Kira sighed.

“Please don’t leave me to go find your stupid crush, once we get inside.”

“How about this I’ll find you someone to hang out with, and once I do that I’ll go find Derek.” He waggled his eyebrows.

“No”

“Why not?” he sounded offended that I would disagree with him.

“Because you’re the one who made me go here in the first place. So you get to suffer, while in my company, otherwise I will tell everyone about your diary and your big crush on him.” Ha, take that, Kira thought. Taking a deep breath in triumph. Booyah

“Crush on who?” Kira jumped slightly. There was a man who just appeared behind them, he was a tall man in a dark shirt that stretched over his pecs, and it highlighted his muscles. This must be the bouncer, thought Kira. However, in the corner of her eye, she saw Stiles freeze, his mouth was open and his eyes were comically wide.

“What?” she stated dumbly.

“Nothing. No one. Nada. Zilch. Nope.” Stiles yelled his voice seemed to be higher than usual.

“Ummm..I just said that you still have a crush Derek Hale ever since High School. Right?”

“Haha. Dammit, Kira. That’s a good one” he laughed, and pinched Kira’s arm.

“You have a crush on me,” said the stranger glanced at Stiles with an unreadable expression. Wait. Crush. Oh, shit. Black shirt person is Derek. Oh no noononononono.

“I mean yep that’s me the jokester, always messing with people.” Kira squeaked out, interrupting Derek. She tried to salvage the situation. Derek looked constipated. Then his expression soured.

“Why would you joke about that, Stiles you know the reason why I invited you here was to get to know you because I’ve had a crush on you, ever since Cora invited you over to our house to work on a project back in high school? Now I just feel like an idiot. “

“Nonono. Derek, I seriously have a crush on you too! What Kira said was true! I was just scared because I did not know you felt the same. But come on idiot. Our first date is not going to be at a club.” Stiles states while grabbing Derek front shirt and pulling him away towards his jeep that he and Kira arrived in. Derek looked at Stiles, at first in shock then a small smile formed on his lips.

“Hey um guys, can I go home now?” Kira yelled at the retreating figures. Great here I am stuck in a creepy part of town with a bunch of drunks and eat bursting loud music. She wished she were curled up in her blanket watching some Parks and Rec eating too much popcorn. She sighed.

D

Then proceeded to step out of the line, and wander towards the street. She took out her phone to call a cab. However, before she could press the home button to make the phone light up. Someone tapped on her shoulder. She yelped and jumped. Her heart skyrocketed and she felt her breath quicken. She turned slowly to look over her shoulder. What she saw was not what she expected. It was she, the girl, the angry girl from her economic class who is obsessed with highlighters. She looks different somehow. Maybe because she actually had a small smirk that was displayed across her face. Her hair looks wild as always, messes of brown and blonde curls shape her face. I cannot see her eyes, since half of her face is shadow. But I can picture them, brown with flecks of green. Oh, shit. I had been staring. I probably look like a dweeb. Okay not probably.

“Yes?” I ask her. Oh, my goodness what does she wants. We have never spoken before, but she sometimes looks up and catches me staring at her in class. Ugh why is this happening. Okay, Kira, just play it cool. You got this.

“Why you here?” she interrogates. “Who told you about this place?”

“I am leaving, um Stiles ditched me for his crush, um, I don’t know, Stiles got told to meet here by Derek. They just left together, I guess, I don’t know…sorry.”

“Hale”

“Uhhh yeah that’s what I said.”

“Are you sure it was him that told you to come?”

“Well not exactly, he invited Stiles, my roommate, to see him here. Then Stile invited me, because I had nothing better to do.”

“Dance with me.” The girl did not state it as a question. More of a demand.

“Ddance. I don’t dance. I just sway awkwardly back and forth.”

“Then why did you come to a club? Whatever, don’t care. And I’m Malia by the way.” She smiles at Kira. Then grabbed her wrist and drags back to the entrance. She ignores the other people in line and starts making her way to the front door. The weird thing is that the line just parts for her.

“Kira. But umm isn’t it bad manners to budge”

“Don’t worry foxy. I know the owner. Wait here I need to talk to Marco.”

“Does everyone know the owner? Gosh.” Kira mumbles under her breath. She sees Malia whisper something to the bouncer, I guess Marco. The bouncer glares and whispers back something, but the tone is angry, almost sounds like a growl. Malia just rolls her eyes. Says one word, which I could not make out. It causes the bouncer to freeze; a look crosses he face, as if he is scared. She smiles predatory at him, kisses him on the cheek. Winks.

Then calls over Kira, then proceeds to pushes Kira in the door, hands at the bottom of her back and on her waist, somehow her shirt had ridden up leaving a sliver of skin exposed. Malia’s fingers brush it quickly, almost as if Kira was imagining thing. Next thing she knows it gets dark all of a sudden and then strobe lights flicker all around the room. She feels the bass pumping through her body. Some kind of Techno music is playing, she see a DJ on the stage in the middle. Surrounded by people on the dance floor, they all look euphoric as the dance. It is electrifying.

“This is so awesome.” Kira says in awe. She looks around, taking it all in. The lights, the people dancing, are gyrating on the dance floor. Some people are lounging on the upper level, big couches. Must be VIP thought Kira. On the far wall is what looks like a bar. In addition, all of the bartenders are extremely gorgeous. There is a blonde bombshell, which looks like she enjoys flirting with anything that will walk. Everyone wants her or wants to be her. Dark red lipstick, drawing them in like a trance. Then there’s the smoken’ hot, curly haired man with dimples that will make you weak at the knees, he looks like a sinful angel. Her eyes reach the last man at the end of the bar. Wait is that Scott. Oh my god. Of course, it is crooked jaw and all, with the cute and charming puppy dog eyes. She makes eye contact with him. He gives her a double take, he looked surprised but then he sent a beaming smile at her. Then proceeded to wave her over towards the bar, she attempts to walk towards him. But an arm goes around her waist.

“Let’s dance for a bit before we get drinks, yeah,” she whispered in Kira’s ear, she barely heard her over the music. But the brush and the vibration of her lips and the words against her ear sent a shock wave down her back. Then add the firm grip of hands around her and now she felt as though she was about to explode from the sensations. She nodded numbly. Afraid to speak, because she was trying to catch her breath after that. Dammit Kira. Be cool. Calm down, no big deal only that your crush is wrapped around whispering in your ear about dancing in close proximity to you. Deep breath. Next things she knows, she is staring at the wild girl in front of her, dancing as if she was born to, her hips moving with the rhythm, head nodding to the beat, and smirking at Kira. God, that’s so hot. Those shorts and crop top will be the death of Kira. The lights create a sort of weird reflection on Malia’s eyes making them an electric blue instead of her usual brown. Kira closes her eyes overwhelmed trying not to embarrass herself to much. Attempts to dance, tries to move like Malia, but she know she looks like a robot on crack, all stiff movements and flailing limbs. Shit. What am I doing? Why am I doing the peace signs thing, while moving across my eyes? What is this the 70s. ugh. Kill me now. The embarrassment is slowing killing me. Crap. Now I really am doing the robot. Malia’s hand is covering her mouth. She is trying not to laugh at her. Her crinkled eyes give her smile away. Kira blushes.

“Sorry. I told you I couldn’t dance. Middle and High school dances were the worst.” She shouts so that Malia can hear her over the loud music.

“Don’t think about it so much. Just feel the music.” She yells smiling down at her. Malia reaches for her waist. Then moves them slow there aligned with her. Gently steering her to match Malia’s. It’s memorizing. The way Malia’s hands look holding on to her. She imagines them in a different scenario, one on a bed with Malia pinning her down by her waist. Kira cheeks heat up, feels it spread across her face and down her neck. Malia smirks as if she knew what Kira was thinking about, crap, am I that obvious. Okay, be cool.

“Dance with me, dumbass”, Malia purrs in my ear. “that’s it just like that” she said encouragingly. She moves her hands slowly around until they are both placed on Kira’s lower back, and she pull her even closer. There is practically no space between them. Malia’s knee nudges Kira’s apart and slides her thigh between Kira’s separated legs. Oh. My. That feels good. Kira holds in a moan by biting her lip, the shiver still breaks through her body as she basically rubs herself against her muscled thigh. Malia growls, and takes one hand off her back and grabs the back of her skull, tugs at Kira’s silky black hair, exposing her throat. Malia attaches her mouth to Kira’s neck, sucking and nipping at with pure joy and enthusiasm. This time Kira can’t hold in the moan.Then Kira mouth betrays her and she starts chanting “Yes. Yes. Yes. Oh god. Oh god. Please.”

All of the sensations are too much, Malia’s mouth on her neck, her thigh moving to increase the pressure between them. The bass pulsing between them, the energy around them only makes this better in terms of pleasure. Her skin is warm and hot, she is getting flush. She feels a small trickle of sweat at the back of her neck. All of a sudden, the warm mouth leaves her neck. She makes a small whimper, from the back of her throat. She opens her eyes to see Malia. Malia’s lips looks swollen and red, she licks her lips. That action alone makes Kira’s legs go weak she loses balance. But Malia holds on to her, keeping her up right.

“I think I need a drink,” Kira croaks out. She is still trying to catch her breath.

“Alright, follow me,” Malia hands remove themselves from Kira. Kira sighs at the loss. But moves to follow the wildly beautiful girl. How am I this lucky? She asks herself. The bar is a mad house. Some many people are trying to flag down a bartender to order their drinks. Next thing she knows, the people move to get out of the way when Malia walks over. Just like the front entrance. Okay, weird.

“Scott, two waters please” she holds up two fingers as she looks at Scott. Oh, shit. Scott. Scott McCall. Her first serious boyfriend, who then proceeded to cheat on her, and find out that he, was gay. Okay so maybe they both learned something in that relationship because then Kira found out that she may have been having a small crush on Lydia Martin, the red headed goddess senior to Kira's junior, way back in High school. But whatever so what she bisexual. She never cheated. Scott on the other hand did with who she does not know.

“Malia. Kira.” He gave them both a slight head nodded, while beaming his cute little smile. That smile almost made Kira fall in love almost all over again. Ughh I could never really stay mad him for long. Curse his charming personality.

Kira lets out a small sounding, “Hi, how have you been?” she asked. He leans forwards so that she will be able to understand him better.

“Great. Fixed my asthma. Got a boyfriend. College is kicking my ass, but that’s to be expected.”

“Awesome. Is it the same person you cheating with when you were still with me?” Kira tries to say nonchalantly but fails miserably. Scott at least has the decency to look sheepish and guilty.

“Y-yyeah. His name is Isaac. That’s him over there” He nods his head towards the curly dimple guy, who is also bar tending.

“Kira, I am so sorry, I never intended to hurt you. But it just happened.”

“I know. I forgive you. But now you are required to be my friend and tell me everything about your gorgeous boyfriend. Deal.” Kira hold out her hand to him so they can shake on it. Scott beams. Their hands clasp, then let go. Malia is watching this exchange curiously. She doesn’t seem to be jealous. Almost as if she might of known about her and Scott. Scott hands them each a water bottle. Then he tells Kira to text him if she wants to get lunch or something sometime. She nods smiling at him. Wow. This is great I missed Scott, Stiles is great and all but Scott was her best friend first, they have been through a lot together.

“Come on, Foxy” Malia grabs hold of my hand; a sharp tingle goes through my body. She leads me to some stairs; I’m guessing that goes to the VIP lounge area.

“Are you sure, were allowed up here it looks, like a VIP area?” Kira asked nervously.

“Yes, I know the owner, and he owes me a favor” Okay then. There is a bouncer at the stop of the stairs. He sees Malia, immediately steps aside, and lets her and Kira through. They walk until they find a secluded spot and an open couch. Kira lets go of Malia’s hand and sits on the couch. Stop being awkward, Kira. Her hands are now fiddling with her fishnet stockings; pick off nonexistent lint or dust. She doesn’t look up, stays focused on her task.

“Umm, how do you know Scott?” Kira asks.

“I can’t go into details but basically were friends, because of reasons.” Malia responds.

“Are you always this cryptic?”

“No, but you can’t know, at least not yet, Foxy.”

“Why do you keep calling me Foxy?”

“I know, okay. I know what you are it’s okay. You can trust me.”

“Trust you. Wait, what? What am I? A fox. I don’t even have red hair… You’re not making any sense, Malia?”

“Kira. Come on you can’t be that blind. You are a Kitsune.” Malia said giving her a “duh” look.

“Huh, okay you are crazy. I’m out of here.”

“Why can you believe me, don’t you trust me?”

“Why should I, trust you. How can I trust you I barely even know you?” Kira shouts.

“Haven’t you noticed weird things happening around you or to you? Don’t lie to me; I know when you’re lying.”

“Okay. Bye I’m leaving.” Kira stands up to leave but a hand catches her wrist and grips it hard.

“Look at me.” When Kira looks back at Malia, her face transforms, cobalt blue eyes replace her chocolate brown ones. Her eyebrows disappear. Then her teeth elongate into sharp wolf like teeth. Okay. Deep breath. Calm down. You’re imagining things right now.

Kira does the only sane thing. She flees, her heart pumping at an alarming rate. Her feet feel as though they barely touch the ground as she run towards the steps and back down onto the dance floor. She searches for the exit. But a hand clamps down on her shoulder she does what any person freaking out would do. Grabs the hand and judo flips them over her shoulder. They land on their back. Oh, shit. Scott is laying on his back, looks as though he got the wind knocked out of him.

“Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Are you okay?” Mostly everyone near them is staring at them.

“I’m fine. Just surprised is all, where did you learn to do that?”

“I don’t know.” I whisper under my breath. While making eye contact with Scott who has finally got up, now on his two feet.“I have to go.” What the fuck is happening!

“Wait, Ki-” she hears Scott call but is already pushing the exit door open. The last of her name cut off when the door slams shut. Her breathing is erratic; her pulse is increasing in tempo. She leans against the brick wall of the building. Counting slowly, and attempting to take deep breaths. But the next thing she knows everything goes dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's the end! I will post another chapter when I have the time! Hopefully sooner rather than later. Alright, thanks for reading my crappy writing.


End file.
